moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lori Scrawl
Lori Scrawl, previously spelt Loary Scrawl, is the younger sister of Roary Scrawl and has only been mentioned on the Daily Growl. All information on her is written from her brother's perspective. She is prone to run in trouble regarding her journalist effort and also on sharing or asking for personal info. History Release of Puzzle Palace Lori's first mention was on August 1, 2008, introduced as a troublemaker in Roary's views, she lived up to his expectations by having stolen his camera to make a photo of the new building that had sprouted on Monstro City, and did not care to take proper care of her brother's belongings nor cared to share what exactly she even had photographed. After a Daily Growl reader correctly guessed that the building was indeed the Puzzle Palace, Roary asked to take a proper picture with one of his other camera's that was not broken. Roary admits to supposedly be thankful of his sister bringing this news and adds this sibling relationship to his trademark catchphrase. Twistmas Twistmas is in full swing as you can see by all the pure, white snow in Monstro City. There is one spot where Loary (my annoying younger sister) made snow angels all day Saturday. I put up a sign that reads "Loary Scrawl was here!" Opening of The Port Her second mention was on January 8, 2009, due to the expansion of Monstro City and Moshi Monsters as a whole as it introduced Membership. This membership was tied to the release of The Port, this being unknown at that point, even to Roary Scrawl. Having convinced his sister to try and sneak into the Port by swimming to Rotsnot Rivers, she was soon caught. She brings back a blurry photo and a claim of what she had seen, which Roary Scrawl doesn't trust her word on. Lori, not being one to give up easily, attempts to get proof from what she saw at her first venture to the Port. Using 13 Cheeky Chimps to get her across the river, she not only snaps proof but also an explanation. On her way back, the Cheeky Chimps accidentally dropped her. Internet Safety The blog posts about Internet Safety place Moshi Monster characters within the position of users, acting like they use the website a similar way instead of living within the website. Now spelt "Lori Scrawl", Roary comments on her sister having gotten in trouble because she shared her password with a friend, causing her to have all her Rox spent and rude messages sent to her friend. Roary shows annoyance over concern, ending the blog with "Now, what am I going to do about my sister!?!" The second blog, a month later, Lori is again in trouble for asking her friend's telephone number in a Pinboard message. As Lori is supposed to be the regular demographic user, a child under parental supervision, her and Roary's parents are mentioned and the one to receive the warning from the Moshi Staff. Lori shows naivety regarding who to trust and tries to blame her friend on being reported. These factors being telling character traits or just methods to bring up certain topics remains inconclusive. It's not very likely characters like Lori and Roary would still be dependent of parents. Strangeglove & Elder Furi... Old Friends!?! In her final mention in 2011, Roary is much more descriptive on his sister, introducing her many titles, her quirks and his hope for her in her future news career effort. However, what she found wasn't exactly news, but history; an old photo of Dr. Strangeglove and Elder Furi back in their Moshiversity days. This photo would later be used in Ruby Scribblez Monstrous Biography on Dr. Strangeglove. Timeline Trivia *With the introduction of Ruby Scribblez in 2012, who used Lori's photographic find in one of her books, Lori has not been made mention of ever since. Gallery Ppblurred2.jpg|Portfolio Pp.jpg|Portfolio Loaryblur.jpg|Portfolio Selectionofmons.jpg|Portfolio Colorama.jpg|Portfolio Moshiversity.jpg|Found References Category:Characters